Episode 7811 (27th February 2012)
Plot The factory is at a standstill as an upset Carla denies hitting Simon to Leanne. She flies at Carla, grabbing her hair. Michelle and Frank manage to separate the pair before Leanne marches out with Michelle shouting at Leanne to stay out of the factory and telling Carla that she cannot go round and accuse her of something she didn't do. Frank sends everybody back to work and says he will explain the email to Sally later. Faye's delighted with the results of the pond make-over. Leanne relates the skirmish with Carla to Stella. Simon is uncharacteristically silent. Beth has reported her boiler broken to Steve. Frank declines Sally's invitation of dinner but agrees to a drink. Michelle advises Carla to talk to Peter before Leanne does. Beth double checks with Tracy that there's no catch then gets herself ready to seduce Steve when he calls to fix the supposedly faulty boiler. Frank picks up on Karl's remark that Peter refused to pay out on his bet. Sally's reeling from Frank's disclosure about sacking most of the factory workers. In secret, Frank arranges for a friend at the gambling commission to check up on the bookies. Carla brings an astonished Peter up to date on the day's events. Steve arrives to find Beth sprawled on the sofa wearing next to nothing in the softly lit lounge, telling him that Craig fixed the boiler. Beth corners a nervous Steve but is disappointed that Steve manages to flee after summoning Craig from upstairs. Frank tries to distract Sally from the job losses by promising her a wonderful future full of five star hotels, explaining that Carla will be bought out. Peter arrives at the Rovers to talk to Leanne. Karl remarks that he hasn't forgotten the no pay out. Katy and Chesney go for a night out after a takeaway at No.6. Anna declines Owen's offer to keep her company. Steve's not amused to realise from Tracy that she was behind the boiler saga. Frank stresses to Sally that Carla and the workforce mustn't hear about his plan. Gail's triumphant over Nick to see that Lewis has done a runner from the bistro. Lewis arrives back at his table from the gents asking if anything's wrong. After some cajoling, Simon admits to Peter and Leanne that Carla hadn't hit him. Simon throws himself into Leanne's arms saying he doesn't want to live with Carla. Frank walks Sally to the door of No.4 before hurrying off round the corner to meet Jenny Sumner in her car. Frank tells Jenny that Sally knows about the plan and believes she's going to be driven off into the sunset with him. Frank and Jenny smile at Sally's misconception. Leanne tells Stella that she can't go now she knows Simon wants to be with her. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Karl Munro - John Michie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies Notes *Last appearance of Joseph Brown until 4th June 2012. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon's lie leads to a showdown between Leanne and Carla; and Frank comes clean to Sally about his plans to outsource work at the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,660,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes